Allied Forces Reunites
by LilithKnight14
Summary: There's a new threat of the civilization of Fiore, a guild called Knights of the Night. The Allied forces reunites to defeat this guild. Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth will also join the alliance. But, with a few additions. The participants of the Grand Magic Games wil represent their guilds, unless the master tells otherwise. This story will focus more on the new Lamia Scale member,
1. Chapter 1

~Lamia Scale, a few months ago~

"Hey Chelia! A beer here, please!" One of the members ordered in the counter.

"Coming!" Chelia replied. She was cleaning a table in their guild. But she tripped over a floor board when going

back to the counter.

"Ow..." Chelia groaned.

"You okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked her, holding out her hand to help her.

Chelia stared. This girl looks very scary. she thought. She must be about 16 years old. Her face was covered with

her black hoodie connected to a black cloak, which matched her black clothes and black leather boots. But she

snapped to her senses and took the hand. "Thanks."

"No problem. Where is your master, by the way?" She asked.

Oh, she's looking for Ooba-sama. Chelia said in her head. Must be a mage and wants to join the guild. "She's at

the back of the building. Just follow that hall and turn left, and you'll find Ooba-sama's office there."

"Thanks." And she took off.

Eyes were following her until she turned to the corner. Sherry asked, "Who's she?"

Chelia shrugged. "Don't know. Her face was covered, but she's looking for Ooba-sama. Maybe she wants to join the

guild." Sherry nodded.

~With Artemis~

"Take that hoodie off first, young lady." Ooba-sama ordered. "Then, we'll see if you can join the guild."

Artemis hesitated.

"Well?" Ooba-sama asked.

Artemis took off her hoodie and showed her face.

"Oh my stars." Ooba-sama commented. "It's you!"

Artemis smiled. "I prefer not to mention my identity to anyone."

"You do know someone will find out soon, don't you?" Ooba-sama asked.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, but I hope no one will before I find my sister."

"Okay, then. Welcome to the guild, Artemis. Ask Chelia for your mark."

Artemis nodded and walked out of the room.

Okay, so can you guess:

1. why Artemis hides her face?

2. how did Ooba-sama know her?

3. who is Artemis's sister?

So, I hope you enjoy this story. :)

~LilithKnight14


	2. Invitation and Revelation

~I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Few months later, in Lamia Scale~

"Listen up, or I'll spin you!" Ooba-sama tried to catch the attention of the guild. "I've just received a letter from the Magic Council."

Whispers and murmurs spread quickly, each person wondering what it was for.

"It's for the Knights of the Night, isn't it?" Artemis said, sitting by the counter of the guild. "They're forming an alliance between the guilds, right?"

Heads turned to her. Ooba-sama nodded. "Yes, it's true. But they are recommending the participants in the Grand Magic Games. They said you did a pretty good job last time."

"Seriously?! I mean, it's great that Jura, Lyon, and Chelia are coming, but the two? He still haven't gone over the sock." Sherry complained.

Ooba-sama sighed. "They can be replaced if wanted by the master. And I'm sending you and Artemis, taking their places."

Sherry squealed. "Yes, I'll be able to see Ren!"

Artemis, on the other hand, remained emotionless(maybe emotionless, but can't really see through the hoodie). "Will the same guilds be there like last time?"

"Yes, but Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel will be there as well. I'll tell you the rest of tue details later. Now pack up before I spin you to the place!" Ooba-sama ordered.

Artemis stood up and walked to the front door, out of the building. The rest of the team also exited the guild, forming a V-shaped line(line?) with Artemis in the middle.

During the months when Artemis was in the guild, people kept on talking about her. She was very private about her life, and rarely speaks to anyone. But they can feel her aura, her power, her strength when she walks past them. That was the reason she was feared in Lamia Scale.

~Few hours later~

"Sorry we're late! You know we have to get super ready." Chelia apologized.

Jura turned his head to face them. "It's fine. Now sit down so we can get started." Sherry and Chelia obeyed.

Lyon was standing up like Jura in the left side of the room, while Jura was standing at the other side. Artemis was sitting down beside the table of the master.

"Okay then." Ooba-sama started. "Kinght of the Night is now considered as the most dangerous dark guild. If you compare and contrast Oracion Seis to them, they are a lot, and very powerful. They have been burning cities, robbing banks, and killing people. Our job, stop their killings. Put them to jail. Slay them if needed, but only, if needed. Now here is the place you need to go to." Ooba-sama handed Artemis a sheet of paper. "Take the train. You already have tickets." Ooba-sama handed 5 tickets to Jura. "But first, I want to speak to you Jura and Artemis."

Lyon, Chelia, Sherry left the room. Once they were out, Chelia asked "What could that be?"

Lyon shrugged. "Don't know. Possibly some leading advice."

~With Artemis, Jura, and Ooba-sama.~

"You know, this team looks up on you Jura." Ooba-sama remarked.

Jura nodded.

"Jura, in this mission, Lyon might change." Artemis announced. "Gray might also change."

Jura looked at her. "Why and how will Lyon change? And how do you know Gray Fullbuster?"

In response, Artemis took her hoodie off. And like a reflex, Jura was ready to fight her.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I am not Ultear, Jura. Just her sister."

"Sister? Ul has another daughter?" Jura looked confused.

"Yes, Jura. But you must know, she is also the one called 'Artemis Alexander'." Ooba-sama answered.

"That's impossible. You can't be the first wizard saint. I should have seen you in the meetings!" Jura protested.

"What? Is it because I'm young? And I did some magic so you won't notice me." Artemis replied. "Look, I'm also use Time Arc, but that's not the only one.. And I look like Ultear. Those two iceheads will think I'm her. But you gotta help me convince them I'm not."

Jura nodded. "I understand."

Artemis smiled. "Good. We need to go. The train leaves in 15 minutes."

So, I answered the questions in the last chapter, and now you know a lot about Artemis. But what do you think will be the Ice-Makers' reaction when they find out? Lol. You gotta find out yourself :P

~LilithKnight14


End file.
